The Omega
The Omega is the leader of the Oni. He wields a Staff and seeks to erase Creation from all the realms, and blanket all the realms in Destruction. March of the Oni Into the Breach When Garmadon and Lloyd were about to destroy the Realm Crystal, he manifested from the shadows and fought them. Backing the pair into a corner, he then told them his identity as The Omega, the bringer of doom. He demanded to know if Lloyd and Garmadon were the protectors of Ninjago, to which Lloyd said he was, and that Garmadon replied that while usually he fought against the Ninja, today he too protected his homeland. Confused, The Omega asked why he, an Oni, would side with the realm. Garmadon quickly snapped that he would only have himself take over Ninjago, and not "some Oni usurper with a Walking Stick". Angered, The Omega then declared that Garmadon would perish with the realm he said he would defend. The Fall Omega told Garmadon and Lloyd that he wanted to engulf Ninjago in Darkness, so that the power of Creation would be forever gone and Destruction will take its place. The Omega fought Lloyd and Garmadon, and beat the pair bavk. Garmadon and Lloyd managed to destroy the Realm crystal although it did not stop the Oni Invasion. He then teleported many of the Oni to their location. While on the run the two managed to find and take the Golden Armor which had been kept in the Borg Tower. Omega led a army of Oni to stop Garmadon and Lloyd, However, they escaped with the help of P.I.X.A.L.. Skills and Abillities Being the leader of the Oni, the Omega is a highly skilled fighter, even exceeding the fighting abilities of Garmadon in his reborn form. The Omega also commands the powers of Destruction, being one of the strongest users of the element (aside from the First Spinjitzu Master). He can use these powers to create large tentacles of destructive shadow to trap his enemies. In addition, he can summon his legions of Oni by banging his staff against the ground. Personality Little is known about the personality of The Omega. He is shown to be violent and hostile towards beings from Ninjago, and seeks to cover it in darkness. Despite being a stronger Oni, he fears and cowers before the power of Creation. Abilites The Omega is skilled in combat with his staff, but relies mainly on his armies of Oni to utterly overwhelm his opponents. Should it me to fighting alone, he can use his destruction to destroy solid objects and can deal out powerful swiping blows with his staff. The Omega appears to be able to summon or teleport other Oni to his location, as he summonss multiple to attack Lloyd and Garmadon when they attempt to destroy the Realm Crystal. Appearances *853866 Accessory Set 2019 ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 10: March of the Oni *96. "Into the Breach" *97. "The Fall" Trivia *He is the second named Oni, after Mistaké. *The Omega's horns are very big compared to the two other Oni Lloyd and Garmadon fought. *The Omega has greater fighting skills than reborn Garmadon and Lloyd, as he easily dispatched both of them. *He has tremendous physical strength, as he easily threw Garmadon, another strong character, against a wall. *The Omega seems to have trouble speaking the Ninjago language, as he hesitates at some words. *He is one of three main antagonists to not appear in the first episode of their season, (the others being Pythor and The Preeminent.) *Considering that The Omega referred to himself as “The Bringer Of Doom”, the plural form of which is used to refer to all Oni, could possibly mean he is the original Oni. *The Omega's "name" might be a refrence to the christian phrase: "I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end." *He and all other Oni cowar before Golden Power/Creation. *This is likely due to the fact that their very essence, Destruction, counters these powers. Gallery Omega vs lloyd.png Omega full body.png Omega Oni.png TheOmega.jpeg Oni Leader.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-01 at 4.02.22 PM.png Omega fighting.png Omega .png Category:Oni Category:Main Antagonists Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Destruction Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Ancient Villains Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:Males